Guitar
by Chu614
Summary: Karena alat musik bersenar ini akan selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada lagu-lagu lamanya, pada masa mudanya yang dihabiskan dengan menyanyi dan menari di panggung, pada lirik-lirik yang pernah ia ciptakan, pada hangatnya angin musim semi Dan pada Byun Baekhyun… CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN EXO CHANBAEK R&R


_**Karena alat musik bersenar ini akan selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada lagu-lagu lamanya, pada masa mudanya yang dihabiskan dengan menyanyi dan menari di panggung, pada lirik-lirik yang pernah ia ciptakan, pada hangatnya angin musim semi_

 _Dan pada Byun Baekhyun… **_

 _._

 _._

.

Chanyeol memasuki agensi model ketika usianya masih belasan tahun. Ia tahu kemampuannya saat itu, tinggi tubuh serta bakatnya turut pula mendukung lelaki yang gampang bergaul itu untuk cepat meniti karirnya di bidang entertainment. Ia adalah anak lelaki yang cerdas, secara akademik, meskipun bukan termasuk superior tapi Chanyeol bisa dibilang mudah untuk mempelajari sesuatu, menyerap materi yang guru atau instruktur ajarkan, dan dengan semangatnya untuk terus menggali kemampuan dan bakatnya, Chanyeol bisa dibilang menjadi salah satu anak yang cukup membanggakan.

.

Tak kenal menyerah dan selalu berpikiran positif, mungkin adalah sesuatu yang selalu Chanyeol pegang sedari dulu, sehingga ketika ia gagal atau belum berhasil mencapai apa yang ia ingin, Chanyeol akan terus menerus mencoba, mengoreksi kesalahan sebelumnya dan mencoba lagi, begitu sampai ia mencapai titik yang ia merasa dirinya telah sukses. Berpegang pada hal tersebut, maka ketika ia berhasil mendapat prestasi di bidang modeling, ia rasa ia bisa mencapai hal lain, sesuatu yang lebih lagi, dan lebih menantang, dimana suatu kali ia menemukan passion baru ketika melihat idol-idol sukses yang memenuhi layar kaca televisi negaranya, difoto untuk sampul majalah, lantunan lagu mereka diperdengarkan di hampir seluruh saluran radio, Chanyeol berpikir suatu saat ia akan bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan karena pemikiran itulah, serta dibantu pemikiran positifnya, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mendaftar di salah satu agensi entertainment terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM entertainment.

.

Salah satu yang terbaik yang Chanyeol bisa kuasai adalah rap dan bermain musik, dan itulah yang Chanyeol terus tekuni selama beberapa tahun menjalani masa trainee, meskipun ada kelas acting dan dance, vokal dan lainnya, namun Chanyeol dikelompokkan dengan grup rap akhirnya, belajar lebih di kelas vokal khususnya rap, dan dari situ pula Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ternyata banyak sekali bakat-bakat yang ada, anak-anak muda yang jago dance, yang memiliki wajah luar biasa tampan (meskipun dia juga yakin bahwa ia adalah salah satunya, namun ternyata masih banyak yang bisa dibilang lebih tampan darinya), memiliki kemampuan akting yang baik, dan bersuara emas.

Dan saat itu pula, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa salah seorang bersuara emas yang merupakan temannya sendiri adalah salah seorang yang diam-diam ia kagumi pula.

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dari seseorang dari kelas akting yang sering mengajaknya pulang bersama. Chanyeol memperhatikannya beberapa kali, dan sempat berbincang dengannya beberapa kali pula. Seseorang bernama Baekhyun itu tampak tak ramah awalnya, sedikit pemalu mungkin, namun Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa ia adalah anak yang menyenangkan, periang, berisik, kadang juga menyebalkan. Karena tipikal Chanyeol yang suka bercanda dan senang bermain-main, sifatnya yang _easy going_ nampaknya selaras dengan kepribadian Baekhyun juga, maka gampanglah mereka untuk berkomunikasi, keluar bersama, berbincang berjam-jam, dan yang paling Chanyeol sukai adalah sosok Baekhyun yang membuatnya nyaman, Chanyeol pikir ia telah menemukan teman, sahabat, seseorang yang mungkin akan menjalin hubungan relatif lama dengannya kelak.

.

Baekhyun bertubuh pendek, mungil, kontras dengan Chanyeol. Dan juga dia gampang sakit, tak tahan dingin. Chanyeol suka mengejeknya terkadang, membuat lelucon, namun Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata cerdik yang akan memancing tawa kemudian saling bertengkar, bukan pertengkaran sesungguhnya memang, hanya sekedar bercanda, namun terkadang hingga melibatkan perseteruan fisik, Chanyeol yang melompat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengunci tubuh mungilnya, Chanyeol terkadang akan menyerangnya hingga yang lebih kecil terpekik lantang, namun pergulatan kekanakan mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengalah, tawa riang Baekhyun yang mengira dirinya menang, dan deru nafas hangat mereka dengan tatapan hangat satu sama lain yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak pernah bersusah payah untuk mengartikannya.

.

Semenjak debut satu grup dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa lebih memahami bagaimana Baekhyun itu sebenarnya. Setelah tawa riang yang ia keluarkan selama acara yang mereka hadiri berlangsung, setelah suaranya ia habiskan untuk melantunkan lagu-lagu mereka setelah konser, setelah mengeluarkan candaan yang berhasil membuat seluruh member bahkan MC tertawa terbahak, terkadang Baekhyun berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain saat ia sendiri. Saat pintu kamar tertutup dan lampu tak lagi menyala, terkadang Baekhyun akan diam, dia dan pikirannya sendiri, yang Chanyeol susah untuk menebaknya, meskipun perlahan Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun tak seperti dirinya, yang dengan mudah bisa berpikir lebih logis, mungkin suasana hati Chanyeol akan gampang menjadi lebih tenang, dan pemikirannya yang selalu positif akan membantu. Namun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sedikit lebih sensitif, begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan, dan begitu sedikit yang ia bisa utarakan, Baekhyun memiliki hati yang lembut, meskipun dari tampak luar dia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang tak bisa ia beberkan dengan sembarang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri, seluruh kekhawatirannya, meskipun Chanyeol sedikit banyak tahu kekhawatiran macam apa tu.

"Baek… Kau menangis?" Chanyeol mendapati lagi-lagi Baekhyun terdiam, dengan suara isakan samar-samar, bersandar pada bantal di dalam kamar dengan keadaan remang karena lampu utama telah dimatikan. Tak susah menemukan punggung sempit Baekhyun karena sudah ratusan kali Chanyeol mengusapnya, selain Baekhyun sendiri, mungkin Chanyeol adalah orang kedua yang tahu benar bagaimana bentuk tubuh Baekhyun. Bertahun-tahun bersama, berbincang, bertukar pikiran, bahkan bergulat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun selalu tak menjawab pada awalnya, ia hanya akan menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, dan Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati membuka tangannya, memberikan bahu dan dadanya untuk Baekhyun agar bisa bersandar.

"Aku…"

Jika Baekhyun tak meneruskan kata-katanya, Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa memaksa, ia hanya akan selalu membiarkan sahabatnya tersebut, mengelus belakang kepalanya, punggungnya, tangan besar Chanyeol entah kenapa akan selalu dengan setia dan rela menenangkan lelaki mungil itu, lelaki mungil yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan mungkin kegundahan hatinya sendiri.

"Ya? Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menyahut lagi, ia diam, meskipun begitu Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia menangis, menjadi idol memang sangat berat, dengan tanggung jawab begitu besar, dengan latihan intens, meskipun apapun yang mereka lakukan terbayar pada akhirnya, namun ada kalanya juga mereka merasa cukup lelah. Chanyeol mengetahui itu, namun ia adalah seseorang yang kuat dengan segala pikiran positifnya, dan terkadang ia ingin seseorang yang ada di dalam pelukannya memiliki sedikit kekuatannya, seandainya Chanyeol bisa… Dan saat itu Chanyeol berjanji, untuk akan selalu melindungi, berada di sisi sahabatnya yang rapuh itu.

.

.

Janji sewaktu-waktu bisa dipungkiri, keinginan untuk melindungi hanya sebatas keinginan, itu yang terkadang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol. Ketika tahun berganti tahun, dan masa-masa kejayaan grupnya telah tergantikan dengan grup-grup baru, Chanyeol tahu janji-janjinya perlahan akan memudar. Bahkan bunga tak selamanya bisa mekar. Chanyeol bisa mengerti saat manajemen tak lagi berfokus pada mereka, tak lagi membuatkan lagu terbaik, Chanyeol tak menyalahkan, namun memang karena keadaan, bahkan sudah separuh dari member telah pergi wajib militer, saat itu Chanyeol tak lagi banyak berandai-andai, ia hanya bisa mencoba sesuatu hal yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya, dan tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas militernya, Chanyeol memilih untuk mendalami kegiatannya dalam menulis lagu, home production dan passion-nya dalam bermusik tak pernah berhenti, meski pangsanya kini berubah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri, dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lebih besar.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, Chanyeol baru menyadarinya begitu di ruang kerjanya terselip sebuah undangan, dengan wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenali menghiasi bagian depannya, Minseok hyung, seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tak Chanyeol hubungi, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia saat ia mendapat undangan itu.

"Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin saja sih? Aku sudah kangen sekali dengan kalian…" gumamnya dengan membolak-balik undangan berpita merah muda yang ada di genggamannya.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi dengan setelan jas hitam dan hair style rambut yang menurutnya tak berlebihan. Sengaja tak membawa pasangan karena ia tak ingin terlihat pamer, dan sebenarnya bahwa ia juga tak berfokus untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun – Meskipun sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya, seorang produser wanita asal korea yang cukup sukses di luar negeri, mereka beberapa kali bertemu dan sering mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama – Untuk hari ini Chanyeol ingin benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan teman se-grupnya yang tentu saja sangat ia rindukan lebih dari apapun.

Di sela kerumunan, Chanyeol yang memikirkan banyak hal terpaksa mengosongkan kepalanya, entah berapa tahun telah berlalu, namun seseorang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan pandangan polos dan menoleh sana-sini dengan membawa sekotak – Mungkin – Kado dengan kedua tangannya berhasil mencuri sepenuhnya perhatian lelaki tinggi yang kini sudah berada di dalam ballroom.

Enam tahun sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya, namun Baekhyun masih terlihat sama, manis, mungil, kulitnya yang pucat dengan rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Baekhyunee…" Chanyeol harap senyumnya tak terlalu lebar, namun ia tak peduli lagi, Baekhyun memang selalu lucu dan gampang hilang arah, dan Chanyeol masih sangat senang memandang ekspresi lega yang selalu saja Baekhyun tunjukkan begitu mata bereyeliner-nya berhasil bertemu dengannya.

"Chanyeol-ah…" dan lantunan suara lembut itu.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa lupa.

Aroma strawberry, tawa khas, genggaman lembut, jemari mungil, Baekhyun tetaplah sama, dengan lelucon yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Rasa bahagia berubah menjadi kerinduan, di sela tepukan riuh karena mempelai lelaki dan wanita tengah berciuman, Chanyeol melirik ke samping, dimana Baekhyun sedang bertepuk tangan pula, dengan senyum bahagia dan sesekali bersiul menggoda si sepasang pengantin. Chanyeol tak sengaja membatin, bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini, selama mereka tak bertegur sapa satu sama lain, Baekhyun sesekali pernah mengingatnya?

Karena jujur saja…

Untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, tiada seharipun berlalu tanpa merindukan lelaki mungil ini.

.

.

" Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol berujar, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Iya, Chanyeol-ah?"

Mereka hanya berdiri dengan saling berhadapan, tubuh pendek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menurunkan pandangan beberapa derajat, dilihat dari sudut manapun tak ada yang berubah dari lelaki pendek yang dulu merupakan lead vokal grupnya tersebut, tetap manis, tetap cantik meskipun dia laki-laki, kulitnya pucat, rambut lembutnya akan mudah sekali bergoyang karena angin, mata Chanyeol akan selalu mengikuti geraknya, dan kemudian menjulurkan jarinya untuk sekedar mengusap dan merapikan rambutnya yang kemudian selalu saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Tak apa…" seperti biasanya, hanya sebatas senyum yang Chanyeol bisa tunjukkan, tak lebih.

Mereka diam kemudian, tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Suasana sekitar sebenarnya masih ramai, namun dunia seakan tak bergerak, waktu seakan berhenti, setiap kali Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, saat ia memandang lelaki ini, selalu seperti ini, Chanyeol tak pernah bertanya mengapa demikian, hatinya tahu itu, hanya hatinya, dan perasaannya, yang sedari dulu masih merasakan hal yang sama, Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana hatinya merasa sakit sekaligus indah, perasaannya yang salah namun benar, Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menumpah ruahkan isi perasaannya dalam bentuk lisan, namun akal logisnya akan menghentikan, begitu seterusnya, dulu, hingga sekarang, entah sampai kapan…

"Minseok hyung akhirnya menikah…" suara lirih Baekhyun terdengar sampai di indra pendengaran Chanyeol. "Kau kapan menyusul?"

Senyuman dari bibir Baekhyun tak menunjukkan rasa kebahagiaan sedikitpun, juga pertanyaannya yang seakan hanya diloloskan tanpa ingin mendengar jawabannya, Chanyeol tahu itu, dan lelaki tinggi yang kini memasang wajah datar dengan helaan nafas ringan cukup bersyukur karena akhirnya Baekhyun-lah yang memulai menanyakan hal itu, di saat Chanyeol berdebat di otaknya apakah ia harus menceritakan tentang ia dan rekan bisnis wanitanya kepada Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Aku akan segera menyusul…"

"Kapan? Jahat sekali tidak bercerita padaku." Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya ditepuk pelan.

"Tiga bulan lagi, mungkin?"

"Akhirnya…" bahunya diusap, Chanyeol memandang bagaimana tangan pucat itu menelusuri jas hitamnya, mengikuti liuk dari bahu kemudian menelusur ke bawah, kemudian berhenti sejenak tepat di dada kirinya, sebelum akhirnya lima detik kemudian ditarik oleh si pemilik. "Tepatnya kapan? Tanggal berapa?"

Chanyeol menaikkan pandang, ditelusurinya bola mata yang kini melihatnya sayu, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana mata itu akan basah lagi, Chanyeol ingat benar bahkan dengan sedikit masalah mata itu akan dengan mudah memerah dan menumpahkan kesakitannya, di balik mata indah itu seakan terdapat genangan layaknya samudra, yang telah beberapa kali tumpah karena dirinya, karena Chanyeol. "Tanggal berapapun selama kau bisa. Karena aku ingin kau menghadirinya." dan dengan jawaban itu Chanyeol berharap seluruh kesakitan itu akan terkubur, dalam, dan akan tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan suatu saat nanti. Meskipun ia tahu hatinya juga akan sakit, sakit yang luar biasa, namun bukankah untuk sembuh, kesakitan yang dalam itu harus kita musnahkan?

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar mewujudkan kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan tempo hari. Disinilah ia sekarang, dengan rekan bisnis wanitanya, ah, calon istrinya, berdiri di hadapan pendeta, mengikat janji suci yang setiap pasangan harus lakukan. Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri tegak dengan banyak hal berkecamuk di pikirannya, perasaan yang campur aduk, meskipun beberapa kali ia berusaha mengosongkan dan membuat dirinya tenang. Lengannya tertekuk elegan, dengan tangan wanita di sampingnya yang melingkar, mereka mengucap sumpah setia, pendeta mengutarakan sesuatu setelahnya, dan para tamu bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Oppa…" Chanyeol baru sadar wanita yang baru sah menjadi istrinya memanggil, dan Chanyeol baru sadar pula bahwa ia terlalu menyelami pikirannya sendiri untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan suara yang memenuhi ruangan seakan tak terdengar di telinganya. Chanyeol akhirnya memutar tubuh, menghadap wanita yang kini menggenggam dua tangannya.

Melihat wanita ini, dia cantik, matanya indah, make up yang ia pakai terlihat natural namun manis, cocok dengan gaun putihnya sangat indah, sesuai dengan kulitnya yang putih dan bersih. Bibirnya merah dihiasi lipstik, dari ujung atas hingga ke bawah, dia layaknya sesuatu yang bisa disebut sempurna.

Namun saat melihatnya, kenapa dunia tak terasa berhenti berputar? Kenapa waktu masih terasa terus berdetak? Chanyeol bahkan seakan bisa merasakan detik-detik jarum jam yang berputar…

Kata tanya 'kenapa' terlalu banyak memenuhi pikirannya, Chanyeol harap ini akan berakhir, ini semua akan selesai jika ia memajukan tubuhnya, meraih wanita di hadapannya kemudian mencium bibirnya.

.

.

'Apakah keputusan yang kuambil benar?'

Kalimat itu terlintas dan tertulis di buku yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan jika ia ingin memulai menulis lirik lagu. Ia berada di balkon apartemen malam itu, dengan suasana malam sunyi dan langit yang gelap tak berbintang. Seharusnya Chanyeol berada di dalam, menemani wanita yang telah berstatus menjadi istrinya enam jam lalu.

'Mengakhiri ini lebih sulit daripada awal saat memulai…'

Chanyeol melanjutkan di baris kedua, kalimat yang tak terkait memang, namun ia sadar bahwa kini ia hanya ingin menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

'Ku sudahi kesakitan ini. Mari memulai kebahagiaan baru.'

Meskipun tak yakin ini merupakan solusi terbaik, namun Chanyeol harus berpikir dengan logis, ia harus mengambil keputusan dimana ia tak seharusnya terus menerus menyakiti dirinya sendiri, juga orang lain, yang buruknya juga orang yang ia cintai,

'Bagaimanapun kau tahu perasaan kita masing-masing….'

Chenyeol menarik nafas panjang, entah kenapa merasakan sakit yang tak bisa digambarkan. Bahkan hatinya yang kuat ini merasa sakit, ia yakin seseorang disana yang sedang ia pikirkan merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat, ia tahu itu.

'Maafkan aku… Kuatlah dan semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah ini…

Ini memang sungguh egois namun bahagialah, itulah yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan untukmu namun aku tak bisa… Tak akan pernah bisa… Seseorang yang membuatmu bisa bahagia… Bukan diriku'

Chanyeol menutup bukunya, ia ambil gitar-nya yang telah lama bersandar di sisi kanan kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian lantunan nada mulai terdengar, nada yang sayup…

Yang mengiringi tetes air matanya yang jatuh.

.

.

.

"Halo? Apakah benar ini dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya? Maaf ini dengan siapa?"

"Saya Gong Mi perawat dari rumah sakit… Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda, tapi… Ada seseorang pasien disini… Jika anda berkenan mungkin anda bisa datang karena kami tak menemukan kontak keluarga atau teman selain nama anda… Atau mungkin anda bisa membantu kami untuk menghubungkan dengan kerabatnya…"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Boleh saya tau alamat rumah sakit? Saya akan segera kesana…"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak begitu suka bau rumah sakit, terakhir kali disana adalah ketika menunggui anak pertamanya lahir. Senang memang, namun perjuangannya selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dihajar rasa was-was membuatnya memiliki rasa ketidaknyamanan tersendiri dengan tempat itu. Saat ini pula ketika ia harus diam terduduk dengan memandang seseorang yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia temui, Chanyeol merasakan sedih, marah bercampur kecewa, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dan ingin ia lontarkan, kenapa harus bertemu dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa lelaki ini jauh lebih egois dari dirinya karena memilih pergi tanpa kabar dan tidak memilih untuk berbahagia padahal Chanyeol sudah susah payah berkorban untuknya? Kenapa lelaki pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun ini begitu keras kepala dan menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini, kenapa… Sudahlah Chanyeol sudah lelah, ia tidak ingin menambah beban di kepalanya lagi, ia genggam tangan pucat yang sudah menunjukkan garis keriput, namun tetap cantik, tetap lembut, tetap hangat.

"Baek? Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol memanggil, ia yakin ia melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terutup itu bergetar, genggamannya sedikit ia eratkan, ia tegakkan badan dan tunggu hingga kedua mata indah itu terbuka perlahan

"Untunglah… Kau tertidur sangat lama…" Chanyeol meneruskan, memandang bola mata hitam yang sangat ia rindukan, rasa marahnya hilang seketika, rasa kantuk dan lelah tergantikan dengan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Lagi Chanyeol mengusap tangan di genggamannya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana…"

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Diary-ku…"

"Ini…" Chanyeol memotong, ia raih buku yang tergeletak di nakas.

"Kau membacanya?"

"Tidak… Kau tak pernah mengizinkanku kan? Jadi aku tidak membacanya…" Chanyeol menjawab, mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Tidak seperti ini, bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan. Ia memilih menikah agar Baekhyun juga memutuskan untuk melupakan dirinya, meskipun ia tahu itu tak bisa sepenuhnya, karena ia merasakan hal yang sama, menikah kemudian hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, kemudian setidaknya suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang mengantarkan putra putrinya yang lucu pergi bersekolah, lalu dengan secangkir teh hangat membicarakan masa lalu mereka yang penuh dengan cerita sambil menghabiskan waktu makan siang.

"Kubur ini bersamaku." Baekhyun berujar, meremas diary-nya.

Belum pernah hati Chanyeol terasa selebur ini.

"Tidak, Baek, kau akan baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol berbisik, bohong.

.

.

"Baek, aku…." Chanyeol ingin menangis, menangisi takdir yang memisahkan mereka cukup lama sehingga ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu sesedikit ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Menangisi kata-kata cinta yang seandainya ia ucapkan ia takut akan membuat kesakitan orang di hadapannya, menangisi perasaan yang sekian lama tak pernah hilang…

"Kau… Sahabat terbaikku…" Chanyeol berucap, sesuatu yang terlintas di otaknya yang bisa ia lontarkan.

"Kau juga sahabat terbaikku." Baekhyun menjawab, dan Chanyeol bersumpah demi apapun, hatinya hancur sekarang ini. "Chanyeol-ah…" Baekhyun menangis "Terimakasih…" Kata selanjutnya yang terucap, dan Chanyeol dengan air mata yang kian deras jatuh, mengeratkan genggamannya, pada tangan mungil seseorang yang ia cintai…

Masih ia cintai dan tak pernah berhenti setiap harinya,

Selama 27 tahun yang ia telah lalui…

.

.

.

.

"Appa? Boleh kubawa ini?"

Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti seketika, cukup terkejut begitu melihat putrinya menenteng gitar lamanya yang seingatnya sudah lama tak keluar dari almari kamarnya yang lama. "Oh, boleh, tapi… Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan itu? Untuk apa pula kau membawanya, sayang?"

"Um… Karena aku ada janji dengan seseorang." gadis berumur empat belas itu tersenyum tipis.

"Oh… Jadi mulai punya janji dan tidak cerita dengan Appa?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan… Tenang saja…." dia tersenyum, menaruh sesuatu berbentuk kotak di jok belakang, kemudian menaruh gitar di sampingnya. "Appa akan mengunjunginya kan?" Pertanyaan gadis manisnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Hari ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak pemakaman sahabat Appa…"

"Oh…. Iya…" Chanyeol mengangguk, tidak heran kalau putrinya tahu itu, setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama Chanyeol akan selalu pergi kesana, dimana ia bisa mengunjungi atau sekedar membawakan bunga untuk mendiang sahabatnya. "Katanya kau ada janji?" Chanyeol bertanya, mencari kunci dan melilitkan sabuk pengaman.

"Karena ada janji, makanya aku ikut…"

Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahi, ia pandangi putri semata wayangnya. "Park Seoyeon… Kau ini…"

.

.

Mereka terduduk di bangku di bawah pohon, dekat dengan bangunan dimana Chanyeol biasa kunjungi setiap setahun sekali, sebenarnya ia ingin segera masuk, namun ia urungkan keinginannya tersebut karena menuruti Seoyeon yang ingin duduk di luar terlebih dahulu.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi putrinya datang dengan menenteng kotak beserta gitar di kedua tangannya.

"Oke, Seoyeon, Appa harus minta penjelasan, sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa pula kau membawa gitar lama Appa?" Chanyeol berterus terang, namun yang ditanyai terlihat tersenyum tenang, menaruh kotak di sampingnya, dan menyodorkan gitar tepat di hadapannya.

"Baik, Appa, aku jelaskan. Sekarang juga, mainkan satu lagu, dengan gitar ini."

Chanyeol berkedip, mulutnya yang masih terbuka dengan perlahan terkatup. "Apa? Sekarang?"

"Yah."

"Serius?"

"Tentu."

Meskipun Chanyeol masih keheranan, ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran putrinya, ia ambil gitar di depannya. "Lagu apa?"

"Apapun, yang ingin Appa mainkan."

"Tapi suara Appa tak begitu bagus."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin Appa menyanyi? Appa hanya memainkan lagu saja."

Chanyeol menyerah.

"Appa tak terpikirkan sesuatu? Yang terlintas saja… Coba Appa pikirkan…"

"Eum…" Chanyeol nampak berpikir, namun akhirnya jemarinya bergerak, petikan gitarnya pelan, nadanya terdengar seperti lagu ballad cinta yang mellow, Seoyeon mengikuti alunan nada dengan anggukan kepala, tersenyum sampai pada akhirnya petikan terakhir gitar menyudahi lagu yang pendek namun begitu indah itu.

"Jadi sekarang janjiku sudah kutepati."

Chanyeol terpaksa memandang putrinya dengan heran lagi. "Apa?"

Si gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tak meneruskan, wajahnya memasang senyum dengan kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kotak kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam sana.

Buku diary yang sangat tak asing di mata Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu? Kau mengambil tanpa sepengetahuan Appa?"

Seoyeon memberikan tanda agar Appanya tenang, ia menunjukkan buku diary itu kemudian. "Maafkan sebelumnya aku mengambil ini tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memang tertuju untukku disini. Jadi aku terpaksa harus membacanya."

"Hah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku mau bertanya pada Appa, apakah Appa sudah membaca buku ini?"

Chanyeol berpikir, sedikit lama. "I… Iya."

"Seharusnya Appa tidak boleh… Jelas-jelas Baekhyun ahjussi melarangnya."

"Dan kau juga membacanya, nak."

Seoyon terkekeh.

"Appa…. Masih mencintainya?"

Suara angin menderu, dan pohon seakan bergoyang sampai dedaunan yang kering terbang kemudian jatuh. Chanyeol menaruh gitar yang semula berada di pangkuannya, kemudian memutar badan, kini memandang ke depan di mana ia bisa melihat tepi jalan yang sepi dan pepohonan yang tertanam rapi di tepiannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Chanyeol menghindari menatap putrinya, ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Eomma akan sedih kalau tahu kau menanyakan hal seperti itu."

"Eomma sudah tahu."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Eomma bilang sendiri padaku. Eomma tahu."

Chanyeol memilih memandang ke arah lain lagi, hatinya merasa aneh, namun juga sedikit tenang.

"Eomma bilang sejak malam pernikahan, Eomma tahu itu. Dan Eomma pula yang membantuku agar bisa menemukan dan membaca diary ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa aneh dengan semua ini, namun ia tak juga heran, semua yang tertutupi pasti akan terlihat pada suatu hari, meskipun Chanyeol sedari dulu tak benar-benar berusaha menutupinya.

"Jadi, apakah Appa masih mencintai Baekhyun ahjussi?" Si gadis itu memang tak pantang menyerah, mirip seperti sang Appa. "Ayolah Appa, jadilah egois, anggaplah aku hanya rumput atau daun, Appa boleh mengutarakan apapun, atau anggap saja –"

"Appa harap Appa bisa berhenti mencintainya." ia memandang ke samping, menatap dua mata cantik yang bersinar. "Tapi sampai sekarang, dan entah sampai kapan, perasaan Appa akan terus seperti ini."

Si gadis manis itu tersenyum.

"Bukankah terasa lega kalau seperti ini?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mempunyai dua janji, kini sudah terlaksana keduanya."

"Maksudnya? Janji? Pada siapa? Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Yap."

"Di bagian mana Baekhyun menulis hal seperti itu? Appa rasa Appa sudah membaca semua isinya."

"Appa melewatkan kertas terakhir yang terselip di sampul buku." Seoyeon terkekeh.

"Boleh Appa lihat?"

"Umm… Ayo ke dalam saja, nanti Appa akan tahu isinya."

.

Bunga lili putih lama tergantikan dengan lili putih baru, Chanyeol kemudian menatap kaca berbentuk persegi di hadapannya yang di baliknya terdapat guci keramik putih beserta foto sahabatnya yang masih tampak begitu manis. Chanyeol tersenyum, setelah memanjatkan doa bersama dengan putrinya ia berdiri cukup lama disana. Seoyeon sudah menghilang entah kemana, namun secarik kertas tertinggal beserta sebuah buku yang seingatnya sudah Seoyeon bawa.

.

 _Untuk Putra/Putri Park Chanyeol yang beruntung_

 _Rasanya aneh menulis pesan seperti ini, tapi maaf aku begitu egois untuk menulisnya. Aku Byun Baekhyun, mungkin kau akan tahu begitu kau memutar video lama Appa-mu, aku yang mendapat line lagu paling banyak, juga yang tergolong memiliki tubuh pendek._

 _Aku disini hanya ingin mengutarakan beberapa hal, yang aku cukup senang kalau kau berkenan melakukannya, namun tak apa jika tidak._

 _Jika kau membaca seluruh isi diary-ku pasti kau akan tahu, bagaimana aku ini, dan bagaimana perasaanku, maaf aku mencintai Appamu, sangat, dan bahkan aku sempat pergi sehari setelah pernikahan Appamu, kekanakan sekali memang._

 _Appamu adalah orang yang sangat baik, luar biasa tampan, berbakat, hingga aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak jatuh cinta padanya. Namun suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan tapi tak bisa, aku ingin ia mengutarakan perasaannya, memendam perasaan itu sangat menyakitkan, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Aku mempunyai dua permohonan padamu. Mungkin sepuluh tahun setelah pemakamanku, atau dua puluh tahun, ikutlah bersamanya, mungkin dia tidak mengingatku lagi, atau, kalaupun ingat, perasaannya sudah sedikit berubah tak seperti dulu, maka dari itu, hal pertama aku ingin agar kau mengingatkannya tentangku, bawakan gitar lamanya, buat dia memainkan sebuah lagu. Kemudian permohonan keduaku buatlah agar ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya, aku sendiri-pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun aku percaya, kau akan bisa melakukan itu._

 _Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, dan meminta maaf jika permintaanku ini akan sangat merepotkan…_

 _Kuharap kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan, sukses pada akhirnya dan bisa membuat orang tuamu bahagia._

 _Terimakasih sekali lagi,_

 _Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir dan membahagiakannya_

 _Terimakasih karena kau pasti sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya yang aku tidak bisa_

 _Terimakasih banyak karena menjagakan orang yang sangat kucintai_

 _Sampai detik aku menulis ini, bahkan aku masih sangat mencintainya_

 _Appamu adalah orang yang luar biasa_

 _Park Chanyeol yang kukenal_

 _Yang membuat lelaki bodoh bernama Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta_

 _Kutitipkan segalanya padamu_

 _Terimakasih sekali lagi kuucapkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Byun Baekhyun memang bodoh." lelaki tinggi berjas hitam itu kini melipat kertas di tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu." ia tersenyum, jemarinya mengelus kaca persegi di hadapannya. "Sudah empat puluh tahun sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bahkan saat kau sudah tiada lagi. Aku masih jatuh cinta padamu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Mentari hampir tenggelam dan warna jingganya menyeruak memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol masih berada di posisinya, menatap foto lelaki dibalik kaca yang tersenyum cantik yang tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan relung hatinya.

"Bisakah kau melihatku dari sana? Aku di sini, masih dengan bodohnya mencintaimu." ia tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tunggu aku. Akan kukatakan perasaanku padamu kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti. Akan kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu…

Dan aku akan setia menunggu jawaban bahwa kau juga masih mencintaiku, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
